dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emerald Dragon/@comment-5134302-20120525120803
I can feel all of your frustrations about the challenge of getting this dragon...I had much of the same luck in the beginning while trying to breed this one....I began playing this game a few months ago and love love love it!!! My son got me hooked and have been playing faithfully everyday. With that being said there are a few things I would like to say regarding some of the comments made by members about breeding, buying gems ect, hacking, and recent updates. First, if everyone got these limited or rare dragons on the first try what would keep you coming back or what would make them so special for that matter? ( to those of you lucky enough to get it on your first try congrats!!) I hear a lot of complaining that people keep getting sun,moon, and rainbows along the way...I remember when I started hoping that each time I put a combo in the caves to breed I would get one. While I know the end of the month is approaching keep the faith and try these tips...they worked for me and maybe too for you. First the order is not an exact need (which to put first and which goes second) I have gotten emerald dragons with crystal 1st then lichen 2nd and vise versa ( however I have mostly stuck to the suggested breeding pattern which was crystal then lichen (for those of you who are new to the game go to wiki home page and search the Breeding Sandbox this is an awesome reference for breeding dragons, breeding times, and possible results....love love love it!!!! Be sure to save it to you fav's) Next, the levels do not have to be the same...I have breed both at level 10 and crystal at level 10 on the left and lichen level 12 on the right and got an emerald. Next, if you have been breeding the same two dragons try switching it up and what I mean by that is use the failed attempt dragons as new breeding dragons. I had probably tried about 18 times with the same dragons and kept getting crystals, trees, storms, and lichens...so I breed the originol pair then sold then sold them leveled up the new ones and breed them. (to help increase the luck of combinations I breed 2 new crystals and 2 new lichens from my new failed attempts and put one pair in each the ebi and the rbc) I tried the new combo's no more than five times and if still no success I switched partners) and waaallaaa! Next the buying gems part, it's not necessary to buy gems to breed these guys....however it's an option if you do not want to wait. Back flip studios is a business like any other and as far as I am concerned they do a great job with keeping this game fresh and exciting to play....kudo's to the developers and the designers you are doing an awesome job!!!! While it would be nice to have the opportunity to be given more gems while we play (by entering your dragon in the collesum events, gem tree, adding friends, and visiting friends islands) you gotta give them credit for what they are doing to give back. Now, to the hackers ;b ....CHEATING is NOT COOL...enough said! The new dragons are amazing and in my past life I was a jeweler so the gem dragons are my most favorite thus far. For those of you who are wondering what the up coming gem dragon possibilities could be (sticking to traditional birthstone charts) June - Pearl, Alexanderite, and Moonstone... July - Ruby. August - Peridot and Sardonyx. September - Sapphire. October - Opal and Tourmaline. November - Topaz (golden is the most traditional) and Citrine. December - Tanzanite, Zircon, and Turquoise. January - Garnet. February - Amethyst. March - Aquamarine and Blood stone. April - Diamond.... Good luck and keeping trying it will happen for you!!!!! ;)